Not So Classic Fairytale: A Quest for The Prince
by Degrasicrazy12
Summary: Cam Saunders has everything since he's a high school hockey star,but popularity isn't what he wants. Maya Matlin's life is an odd one. The one thing she thinks she needs to cheer her up: A lead singer for her band. When she hears a voice from the music room she goes on a quest to find who will be her prince charming even if she doesn't know it yet story is better than summery
1. at least we have French

**I just want to start by saying that this is a backward fairytale with a few other twists.**

**I had to find a way to connect the characters so I chose music (after the karaoke scene) and with that said this story will contain lyrics to multiple songs. I do not own these lyrics (title and band will be at the bottom of the chapter the song is in) or Degrassi.**

**Please give your HONEST opinion and questions/requests in the comments because I'm not sure if this is good and I don't want to waste my free time on something no one likes.**

**I also take requests on a story you would like to see me write so if you have an idea send me a PM and I will consider it and if it is written it will be dedicated to you :)**

The radio blasted to wake me up. As usual I jolted out of bed and started my usual routine and to sing along with the radio

"_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_If today was your last day"_

I sang to the music. I rushed around to get ready for school. I wore a pair of jeans a blue hoodie and my usual black and red ice hounds jacket along with some white/grey Nikes. I looked at the clock and noticed I wasn't going to make it on time. I quickly brushed my teeth grabbed my phone and headphones and stuffed them in my bag.

One thing about me most people don't know is that I love music. Before every hockey game I use it to get me ready and it has proved to be useful I can also sing pretty decently but I've never sung in public and don't plan to.

"CAM HURRY UP!" My mother called from downstairs.

"COMING!" I shouted back turning off the radio.

Every day was the same old thing. Get up, get ready, go to the caf before class, be ten minutes late for one of various reasons my team causes, go to class all day, have girls follow me (not as great as it sounds), get in trouble for the notes I am passed, get detention, get excused for practice, go home, go to hockey game (not every night), go home, do homework, sleep and repeat.

"I made waffles and bacon. You have a big game tonight and you need energy."

"Thanks ma but I'm already late."

"Want me to drive you then?" she asked

"Sounds great." I smiled and checked my bag for everything I need then grabbed a slice of bacon.

"Let's go." She said jingling the keys in her hand in front of my face noticing I was dazing off.

/

When I arrived at school I was instantly greeted by many people.

"Ready for the game tonight Rookie?" Dallas asked me as he did every time.

"You know it!" I said with as much power as I could, but I was freaking exhausted.

"What I like to here!" he pulled me over to the caf as usual. The rest of my team talked as I listened to my music. The same song from the radio earlier this morning was on and I wanted to sing to it but it wasn't something I did in public.

Truth is for a jock I am as shy as they come. I also get very nervous and am not social as everyone wants me to be. I usually keep to myself or with my team.

"Hey Cam." Some random cheerleader walked passed me.

"Dude, she is hot. Go." Dallas insisted

"No, I've told you cheerleaders are too… typical." More like I don't see the idea of sleeping with a girl because you can, I wish puck bunnies didn't exist.

"They can be a little too peppy." Owen added, which is odd seeing as he was dating one last year.

"Alright, how bout her?" Luke pointed to some girl with curly blond hair, I think a senior.

"No." he looked at me like I was insane.

"You seen to have a fascination with blonds you go." This caused the team to erupt with laughter.

"Okay." He smirked. Ughh, why did I say that?

/

My radio woke me as it did every morning. I threw on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a one shoulder grey top with a hot pink music note over my stomach on it and my converse. I brushed my hair and left it naturally straight.

"Ready to go?" Katie asked grabbing her car keys.

"As ready as possible."

This semester we got a new hockey team and I hate them, they act like they own the school and think they can just sleep with whatever girl they want it's sickening. The only one on the team that I have met is the captain, Dallas well and Owen but he is my friend's brother so I knew him before he was on the team.

My sister Katie hates them too. They destroyed the rooftop garden she made because Dallas was mad at her, I swear they do whatever he says but anyway there are a few things about Katie you should know. Katie used to be a soccer star but had to get knee surgery and can't play anymore and she had to go to rehab for being a drug addict, prescription drugs anyway, not like cocaine or anything crazy. She also can go a little crazy with revenge and got herself kicked off student council after she used a pep rally to get back at her ex-boyfriend but that is a long story I don't need to get into.

We arrived at Degrassi and headed over to the caf to meet up with our friends. One our way there Principal Simpson stopped us.

"Katie you are heading over to the cafeteria right?" she nodded. "Can you give this to Campbell Saunders for me I am running late for a meeting." She nodded again.

Campbell Saunders, I hate that name. Tori does not shut up about him and I hate it, just because he is the youngest on his team everyone loves him. Ughh

"I feel bad. you have to go over there."

"No, I feel bad for you. He is being transferred to your French class." Say WHAT!

"You're kidding." She shook her head.

"Sorry, he missed his French credit last year and they want him to take it this semester." She showed me the paper and I groaned.

"Just great."

We walked in and saw the hockey guys at one table. Some slutty blond girl walked by waving at Cam but instead of humoring her like the rest do he just rolled his eyes and the others questioned this as well. A few seconds later one of them, Luke I think, went over to some other blond.

"Good luck." Katie walked over to the table.

"The girl with the dragon tattoo returns to me." Dallas smirked.

"Not here to talk to you." She rolled her eyes. "Principal Simpson told me to give you this" she looked over at Cam.

He took the paper. "And since you probably can't read at a third grade level it says you have to take ninth grade French." I could tell she was expecting some kind of crazy response.

"I can read just fine and thanks." He said normally, no sarcasm or anything just like a normal human being.

"bye." She walked over to Marisol and Cam put the headphones he had around his neck over his ears.

"Maya!" Tori called over to me.

"Hi, Tristan I just found out Campbell Saunders is in our French class." I groaned.

Tori squealed. "You're so lucky, he's so hot." Typical Tori.

"I know!" Tristan agreed.

"Hello, boyfriend right here." Zig interrupted their happy fit.

"Sorry but it's true. Why is a sophomore in ninth grade French though?" she asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Probably too stupid to pass." I'm not usually mean like that but with those guys, I'm probably right.

"Actually I had hockey, and you are the second person to assume I'm an idiot today and school hasn't even started." He walked off. Oops, that was a little mean but come on, the other guys are idiots.

The bell rang and I was off to class for the day.

The day went on normally until the last period… French.

I don't know what happened to me, when Cam was put into a group with me I turned into my sister.

/

Today was horrible for me. Not only could I barely stay awake but everyone apparently thinks I am an idiot because I'm a jock. Now I have French with the blond girl and Owens's younger brother, Tristan. I find it odd that Owen acts like such a homophobe when his brother is gay. I feel bad for Tristan, I mean his own brother! He does have a group of friends though, so he's doing better than me. My team expects me to be like them but I'm shy and I get nervous easily, it's who I am.

"Campbell you need a group." My teacher tells me and I get assigned to Tristan's group which has that girl in it. Just great.

"Hi, I'm Tristan." He greets.

"Cam, aren't you Owens's younger brother?" he nodded. "And you are…."

"Maya." She spat. Wow this girl hates me, what did I do?

"Well let's get started, and honestly I am not very good with French so I guess you were right Maya." Wow that came out really wrong.

"Did I miss something?" Tristan blurts.

"She apparently hates me and we have an assignment to do and I really don't want to fail this class so let's get started.

"Why if you fail you won't graduate?" I knew her sister had an attitude but damn this is not right.

"Never mind, I'll work alone." I sat down and started the work.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Did I hear her right?

"It's just the hockey team, not to be mean but the rest of them are just horrible human beings." Finally a girl who understands.

"And you assumed I was like them, it happens. I have to be honest I was a ittle happy about what you said in the caf. Some girls in this school need a self-esteem boost." She let out a small snicker.

"Welcome to Degrassi." Okay so she isn't that bad, not like I can see her outside of this class though. I'm always with the team and she hates them, this sucks.

/

I finally regained my personality and managed to apologize. He accepted and the rest of class went well, and I learned a lot about Cam. He is pretty far away from home but at least his family moved with him. I think we could be friends but I know Katie won't let me within 100 feet of him. At least we have French.

**Hope you liked it :) chapter 2 coming soon!**

**Song: If Today Was Your Last Day- Nickelback ( I heard it on the radio as I wrote this :p)**


	2. His song

**So many people have been reading this and I'm happy about that because I personally didn't think it was that good but if you guys like it then I will continue :)**

Today started out bad but ended on a defiant high note. I couldn't stop thinking about Maya after school today. She was amazing and I honestly loved that she hated me. It meant she wasn't like those crazy puck bunny fan girls. I'm happy I met her. I needed a friend here at Degrassi. I don't know if I should call her a friend yet though, we don't know much about each other and she was very rude. Okay so we are like acquaintances? I really don't know what to call it but all I know is: I've never been happier to take French.

At about five my phone buzzed.

Maya: Hey Cam meet me Dot 1 hour 4 project?

I stared at the message for a minute. I have hockey but I guess I could be a little late. It's for class right?

Me: Sounds great :)

/

I don't know why but I invited Cam to the Dot to work on our class project. I really hope we can be friends and I think this will help.

Cam: Sounds great :)

Perfect.

….

I waited in the Dot for a while but he was nowhere to be found. After about 20 minutes when I was about to leave he showed.

"Where were you?" I asked calmly although I was furious.

"Sorry, hockey practice ran long. Are you mad?" how could I be when he had a face like that.

"No, but we are going to be here later than I hoped." I shrugged my shoulders and he sat down in the chair next to mine.

We spent a few hours on our project and it was almost done. We had to hope Tristan did his part and we were all set. I'm kinda disappointed though, I'm really starting to like Cam the more I learn about him.

/

I spent hours with Maya at the Dot doing work for class. She is not at all what I thought when I first met her. She is kind and very passionate about music. I also found out she was holding auditions for a lead singer of her band, I wish I was a better singer.

"Well I will see you tomorrow for class then." I said with a yawn it was now 10 PM.

"See you then." She walked out.

…..

I woke up early hoping to get the music room to myself. I like to go in there sometimes to relax but it's almost always occupied.

When I got there I was lucky, it was vacant. I sat down and grabbed my notebook. I had 1 hour before class, and I plan to use it wisely. Whenever I am in here I can always find an inspiration for something new because it's calm and quite.

I looked through the notebook until I found the unfinished song that I was looking for. I will admit I like to write my own music but I don't think it's good and it's private. Most of the music is just small stuff I would write when I'm upset but this one song I could never finish. I started it three years ago and it's still only half done nothing more. After a few seconds of staring at the page I flipped it and cleared my throat.

/

I stared at the one unfinished song I've written. I could never finish it and I don't know why. I walked over to the music room to try and finish it but when I got there the doors were locked and as I was about to go get Principal Simpson to unlock it, I heard a voice start to sing.

_Did you ever picture life like this_

_No shooting star to grant your wish_

_Are you everything you hoped you'd be_

_Or caught somewhere in between_

_You dropped your nickel down a wishing well_

_And prayed for luck to cast its spell_

_To bring you closer to your dreams_

_That always seem just out of reach_

I was hypnotized by the voice and it was oddly familiar. I don't recognize the song though, maybe the person wrote it?

_You pray to God the moment when_

_You feel the current pull you in_

_Try to keep your head above water_

_Has never been harder_

_Even when it feels hopeless_

_You're gonna get through this_

_Head above water, gotta fight from going under_

_Even when it feels useless to wish_

_You're gonna get through this_

I had already taken my phone out and was recording this. I had to find out who this is…. Maybe after the song though.

_Have you ever felt like giving in_

_Tried for hours but just can't win_

_Tell yourself you're not good enough_

_The struggle alone is just too much_

_No one's there to hear you scream_

_You gasp for air but cannot breathe_

_Did you ever think you'd see the day_

_When you'd watch your life get washed away_

I really want to know who is in the room but my feet… they just won't move.

_You pray to God the moment when_

_You feel the current pull you in_

_Try to keep your head above water_

_Has never been harder_

_Even when it feels hopeless_

_You're gonna get through this_

_Head above water, gotta fight from going under_

_Even when it feels useless to wish_

_You're gonna get through this_

Damn it feet move! I ordered to myself. Still plastered to the spot.

_Did it ever hurt so bad_

_That the thought of feeling lost would never end_

_Well you will think again_

Finally they work!

_Try to keep your head above water_

_Has never been harder_

_When it feels hopeless_

_You're gonna get through this_

_Head above water, gotta fight from going under_

_Even when it feels useless to wish_

_You're gonna get through this_

I dashed away, leaving my phone to record the rest.

_Head above water, never been harder  
Tryin' to keep your head above water has never been harder  
You're gonna get through this  
You're gonna get through this_

/

I noticed Maya outside the music room and rushed out through the other door. There was no way I was going to let her see me in here. I'm a horrible singer and if she heard me I don't want her to know it was me.

Once I was in the clear I went back to see Maya, I had found something we could add to our project.

"hey Maya, I thought I would find you in here."I said walking back into the music room.

"Oh hi cam I didn't see you." She took one of her ear buds out.

"Listen to this." She handed it to me. I put it in my ear and froze. I was the one singing, am I really that good?

"Who is it?" I hoped she didn't see me.

"I don't know. I came over here to practice but the door was locked and I heard this from inside. All I know is this person has talent and I need a singer for my band, help me find him?" I froze, if I say yes it will be a waste of time. If I tell her it will just crush her that I couldn't sing in her band.

"Sure." WHAT that was not what I had my brain tell my mouth.

**Cam's song: "Head Above Water" Theory of a Deadman **


	3. I found you

**I was a little disappointed that not many people favorite, followed or reviewed. So if you could show that you are interested I would love to know otherwise I'll cut the story short but I have like 5 more chapters planned out so please let me know if you want me to continue.**

"Ughh I give up."

Maya said slamming her back against the locker.

"What?" I asked her.

"Finding this singer, it's obvious they don't want to be found."

"Maybe not, wanna go to Little Miss Steaks tonight?" I was happy to be in the clear but I felt bad.

"Sure, sounds great." Perfect, I'm hoping to get this whole thing off of her mind.

/

Cam asked me to go to Little Miss Steaks and I obviously accepted.

"what are you so happy about." I really want to know cam better.

"Nothing, oh and I have to cancel our plans tonight."

"What!" Tori nearly screamed.

"sorry, I have to meet someone at Little Miss Steaks tonight."

"Maya got a boyfriend! Who?" I was now her main priority.

"it is not a date and he is not my boyfriend but if you must know Campbell Saunders." Her smile faded.

"No, you are not going on a date with him."

"Tor it's not a date!" I was nearly screaming now. "we are just friends."

"whatever." I knew that wasn't the end.

…

When I got home I decided to brush my hair and make myself look decent, we are going to be in public.

"Who are you trying to impress?" I noticed Katie in my doorway.

"Where are you going then?"

"Little Miss Steaks with a friend why?"

"what friend?

"Campbell Saunders."

"No! You are not going out with him!"

"You and Tori need to get it through your thick skulls he is just a friend and it isn't a date."

My phone rang and I answered.

"hey Cam."

"I'm outside, no offense but your sister scares me."

"okay I'll be out in a sec."

"Now I have to go."

"No Maya, I don't want you around him!"

"Why not?"

"Because hockey guys are bad news."

"So, Cam isn't"

That's what you think now.

"I promise he's nice and it's not like he's my boyfriend we were assigned a project and just got to know each other that's all." I pushed past her and out the door to meet Cam.

"Sorry I took so long, apparently everyone thinks it's a bad idea to even be friends with you." Even though I really wish we were more.

/

"It's okay." I tried not to sound disappointed about the friends thing, I really like her.

We arrived and were talking about her band when a girl with curly brown hair approached us.

"This is why you canceled on me, for some hockey jerk!"

"Maya who's this?"

"This is my friend Tori, I postponed not canceled and he isn't a jerk." I could tell she was annoyed by her friend's presence.

"Whatever!" Tori stomped off.

"Okay I have a confession. I invited you here because I was hoping you might want to be more than friends." Why does my mouth move no matter what my brain says when I'm around her?

I saw her face light up and my heart slowed.

"Like dating?" I nodded. "Okay, but you will thank me when I say this should count as our first date."

"Your sister, yeah okay." She laughed, her sister scared me.

"Okay everyone, Karaoke is open for anyone." Marisol announced.

"Let's go up there."

"No, I don't sing" yes I do.

"Come on chicken!"

"Fine." I followed behind her as we got on the stage.

"what do you want to sing?" the guy asked us. After a few minutes we agreed on a song we both knew: I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness.

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel_

She had a beautiful voice.

**My** **heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel**

I saw her face change when she heard my voice, shit.

_Touching you,_ **touching me**

_touching you, god you're touching me_

everything else in the restaurant melted away, it was just us.

**I believe in a thing called love**

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

**There's a chance we could make it now**

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

**I believe in a thing**_** called love**_

_**Ooh!**_

*Guitar solo*

**I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day**

_You got me in a spin but everythin' is !_

_/_

_Touching you, _**touching me**

_touching you, god you're touching me_

I can't belive it was cam this whole time! I want to be angry but, look at him.

**I believe in a thing called love**

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

**There's a chance we could make it now**

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_**I believe in a thing called love**_

_**Ooh!**_

I could hear the crowd cheering but the only thing in the room was him, we locked eyes and I was sucked in

_Touching you, _**touching me**

_touching you, god you're touching me_

**I believe in a thing called love**

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

**There's a chance we could make it now**

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_**I believe in a thing called love**_

_**Ooh!**_

The room erupted with sounds of clapping and cheering along with Cams lips on mine.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that!"

"it was you the whole time?" he nodded.

"I wanted to get to know you, and I have horrible stage fright."

"You seemed to be just fine."

"That is true but only because you dragged me up here." He laughed.

"the offer still stands."

"I'll take it!"

"Now about that song…."

"What about it?"

"It was amazing, did you write it?"

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine."

"Can I see something?"

"Sure, I don't have it with me though. Come by my locker on Monday."

"Okay, well I have to go see you then."

"Bye, Maya."

I went home with a smile plastered to my face. My band was put together and I am officially Cam's girlfriend things could not get any better.

**Okay so just a warning I will only be posting on the weekends from now on due to school.**


End file.
